It is found that the prior art lamp shade is fixed in construction and cannot be dismantled when not in use. Hence, it will be inconvenient to stow the lamp shade when not in use and it will also occupy a large space when in transportation thereby increasing the transportation cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp shade which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.